


Unraveling, Unraveling

by DrWhom1963



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Jason Doesn't Get Murked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhom1963/pseuds/DrWhom1963
Summary: A judge, a brother, an ally, a governess, a daughter and an enemy waited in a drawing room for a matriarch to come downstairs. Waiting for a wedding to begin. And the slowest of burns begins, in the most alternate of universes.
Relationships: Jason McGuire/Elizabeth Collins Stoddard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Wedding From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is just 'hey what if we got to enjoy Jason McGuire more????' Can't stop, Won't Stop.

The seconds were ticking by, each one feeling like eternity, for each person waiting in the drawing room of the illustrious Collinwood. But for all but one of the great room’s occupants, it was dread. There was to be a wedding; usually the happiest day in someone's life.The groom perhaps shared that opinion. But the family and friends of his bride-to-be saw it more as Armageddon. 

The groom in question, Jason McGuire, had been pleased as punch all evening. Especially when the judge arrived. Everything had been falling into place with the pleasantries and perhaps not so pleasantries with the family. But he was starting to grow impatient, much like the rest of his guests.

Roger Collins kept pacing slowly up and down by the fireplace, eyes ever so often drifting towards the liquor cabinet. Usually sherry was the cure-all to all his ailments, but there would be no reprieve tonight. No healing tonic. He had failed. As a brother, as a member of the Collins family, as a friend. He had tried every which way to convince his older sister that marrying the scum of the Earth would bring nothing but heartache, that no matter what it was he was holding over her head they could handle it. But she wouldn’t budge. There was a time he was his sister’s confidant: the keeper of her secrets and her partner, no matter how much they would fight. And now? Now there was an Irish wall between them. He glanced over at Burke Devlin, who was looking extremely awkward and uncomfortable the more each second passed. 

Burke and Roger were bitter enemies; would be until the sun stopped shining. And despite that, despite the hatred that Burke harbored not just for him but the rest of his family, he had spent a pretty penny into trying to figure out just what Jason’s deal was. There was a sense of allyship now, as strange as it was. Burke knew his presence was just another victory for Jason, a way to prove someone else wrong. But how could he abandon Vicki during all of this?

Poor Vicki. She felt sick, she had all morning. She knew why this wedding was going to take place, and that secret weighed on her like a pit in her stomach. She had only known a few short days, she couldn’t imagine living with it for over eighteen years. She also knew that the bride-to-be almost threw herself from the top of a cliff and if she hadn’t been there to stop her, they’d be having a horrific funeral right now. She’d take this sham of a ceremony over losing someone she cared about forever any day. She had a pathetic sense of hope, that maybe after the wedding the mood would change. Maybe it would be better, maybe everything would go back to the way it was. Maybe the moon really was made of cream cheese. Shock among shocks was that Carolyn showed.

The girl was paler than usual, thinner than she was a few months ago when Jason arrived, but there was a fire in her blue eyes that had been missing for weeks. All the clashing with her mother, all the fighting and rebellion, everything would come to an end. Tonight. 

If Elizabeth Collins-Stoddard would ever come downstairs. 

Jason opened his mouth to once again ask Vicki if she was sure Elizabeth was all set and ready to go. When the figure of the mistress of Collinwood appeared in the doorway, dressed impeccably as usual in a white long sleeve dress that just went past her knees. The vision of elegance. Perhaps her family would have smiled at the sight of her, perhaps Roger would have made some comment about her cleaning up quite nicely, but all of them just stared stone faced--staring at the dead woman walking. 

“I’m sorry if I kept you all waiting.” Elizabeth’s voice was oddly soft, but she still drew everyone's attention as she walked into the drawing room. But her eyes quickly locked onto her daughter.

Jason’s eyes were bright and his smile slight, but it was still some sort of victorious smile as he moved towards her. “Nearly for 20 years, my dear,” he said smoothly. “And it was worth every one of them,” His smirk grew as he turned and leaned just so, towards the judge. “ Don’t you think so, judge?”

Judge Crathorne nodded, a knowing smile on his face. “I thought so for years,” 

Elizabeth ignored them both, moving past them as if they didn’t exist. Carolyn was here. Carolyn, despite everything, _came_. She stood before her daughter, wanting to say so much but unable to. Her eyes looked wet, close to bursting into tears. But she had them under control. 

“Hello, mother…” Carolyn said gently, still gripping her purse tightly. 

“I’m so glad you could be here,” her mother responded, her voice wavering, just slightly. You wouldn’t have noticed, but Carolyn certainly did. 

Carolyn forced a smile. “I knew you would be.”

For a brief second it seemed as if Liz was going to say something else, the words were on the tip of her tongue and so close to tumbling off her lips but no. No, she quickly turned away to greet the other surprise in the room. 

“Burke,” Liz’s tone was even, but there was a hint of surprise on her face. “I see you decided to come.” 

Perhaps unsure of what to say, or even how to respond, Burke Devlin just said simply. “Yes,” and awkwardly looked at Vicki for help. 

Liz nodded and turned back towards the rest of the motley crew. “We may as well start,”

Jason quickly agreed. “Yes, I think we may as well. If you’ll join me Elizabeth,” he held out his arm, but Liz ignored it, opting to simply stand on his left. While the rest of the family sort of just shuffled together. “Eh, erm, Judge, where do you want us to stand?”

Crathorne sort of gestured in front of him. “Well, since this is an informal wedding, we will eliminate the preliminaries. If you two will stand in front of me?”

Jason, nodded. “Come, my dear.” And he and Liz stood closer, right before the Judge. Roger meandered somewhere to Jason’s right, ironically beside Burke, looking down at his shoes. Perhaps praying at the last minute a bomb would fall on the house and nothing would matter anymore. While Burke glanced over at Vicki, an uneasy look shared between them. 

Liz, with a slight urgency in her tone. “Vicki come stand by me?” 

Vicki quickly stood directly behind her, her hand moving forward to squeeze Liz’s arm, it was all she could really do to show her support now. She would be there, no matter the outcome. She glanced over at Carolyn, who was staring directly at Jason, off to the side. If looks could kill, Jason would’ve been killed several times over by now. 

Almost unaware of the strife, Crathorne continued as if nothing mattered. “I’ll ask the usual questions and you’ll give the usual answers. Then Jason you’ll slip on the ring and in a few minutes it’ll all be over.” 

Jason chuckled softly. “Ah no, it’ll be the beginning! Of our happiness!” 

“Happiness…” Liz echoed, though her voice was lacking any sort of happy tone whatsoever. 

No one seemed to notice. Especially not the master of ceremonies. “If you’ll just join hands,” he instructed. 

Jason proudly held out his hand for Liz to take. Smiling just as brightly as he had been all evening. Liz glanced down at her awaiting hand, then back up at the judge, and then back down Slowly, painfully slowly, she reached her own hand out. Her fingers were trembling as she slowly laid her palm down on Jason’s. Quickly, Jason gently curled his fingers around hers, tightly. 

Her hesitation wasn’t unnoticed by those around her. Roger winced, and closed his eyes. He couldn’t look. He could be there, he could try and bear this burden, but god if he had to behold this circus with his own eyes he was going to do something he’d regret. Vicki too, looked away, out the window where many a time she had found Liz gazing out of. Freedom beyond the glass panes.

“Do you Elizabeth Stoddard, take this man Jason McGuire, to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health until death do you part?” asked Crathorne 

Liz’s voice was a pained whisper. “ _Death_?” But death did not answer. Jason did. 

“Answer I do, dear.” He said, still smiling at the Judge in a reassuring way. 

“Answer?” her voice then cracked, this broken little sound. That finally drew Vicki’s attention back to her and forced Roger to take a step forward. 

“Say simply I do,” the Judge once again repeated, his smile now vanished. 

Liz’s eyes darted between Jason and the Judge, frantic, like a caged animal.“I--I--” her voice then gave out, as she took in a deep pained breath. Everyone else was deadly silent as they waited for the next word out of Elizabeth’s mouth. So silent, that everyone heard a loud 

**C l i c k**

Heads quickly swiveled towards the origin of the sound, only to see Carolyn staring wide eyed with a small caliber gun in her hand aiming square at Jason’s back. For a brief second, no one moved, no one did anything but _s t a r e_ at the now shaking Carolyn Stoddard and the silver weapon now glimmering in the light. She drew it back, frantically, trying to fix the weapon when Burke Devlin quickly shoved Jason aside and leapt for the gun. Carolyn shrieked, and tried to dart away but it was too late, he had her by her wrist, her already broken wrist. She cried out and the gun quickly dropped from her grip. “No--No--Burke I--” she babbled, but Burke let go of her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug, kicking the gun away and out of sight. 

“I know, I know,” he muttered, as Carolyn soon fell into hysterics. The judge looked confused, as if he didn’t quite understand what had just happened, and perhaps that was all for the better. Liz quickly pulled herself away from Jason and over to her daughter, but was stopped by Roger.

There was a silent exchange between the two siblings as the heaviness of what nearly just transpired hit them. “Take her upstairs,” Roger ordered. And Burke quickly started herding the weeping Carolyn away. She didn’t even resist, just allowing Burke to half carry her out of the drawing room and up to the landing and out of sight. 

“What just--” Crathorne began but was quickly cut off by Vicki. 

“She’s just upset, I think we need to take a few moments, if you’ll excuse us,” she explained, shoving him out the drawing room and quickly shutting the doors in his face before he could protest. 

“She tried to kill me.” Jason exclaimed, almost amused. But it quickly soured and turned into a practical roar. “She tried to kill me!!” 

Roger grabbed the Irishman by his lapels and shoved him into the nearest wall. “Yes, and I’m only sorry the gun jammed!” 

“Roger don’t--” Vicki cried, and tried to pull him off, but he merely brushed her off. 

“Oh, so were you all in on this little attempted murder?” Jason demanded, only to be pushed harder into the wall with a grunt. 

“You listen here, McGuire--”

“No you listen, Collins!” Jason hissed. “This wedding is going to happen. Tonight. And maybe then, just maybe, I won’t consider pressing charges against your niece.”

“He’s right.” Elizabeth’s voice caused the trio to turn in shock. “...I...I don’t want Carolyn in trouble. She was just upset.” 

Roger’s jaw fell open. “Elizabeth--”

“What else can I do, Roger?” she cried, collapsing into a nearby chair. “Let Carolyn go to jail? I can’t!” 

Jason, chucked, and shoved Roger away. “You always were the smartest Collins, Elizabeth. Glad to see we’re on the same page. Shall I go fetch the judge, Roger? Or would you like to?”

Roger scowled, and turned away. But not before slamming Jason back into the wall with his shoulder before storming his way out of the room, the doors smacking against the walls with a loud crack. 

Vicki quickly knelt beside Elizabeth. “You don’t have to, Mrs. Stoddard. We could use this to our advantage.”

Liz shook her head, looking down at her hands folded on her lap. “...No. I can’t. I was--I was going to confess,” she whispered. “I was. But--Carolyn--” she then laughed bitterly. “My daughter and I are too alike, aren’t we? The murdering Collins women.”

Vicki could feel her heart breaking. But all she could do was clasp the matriarch’s trembling hand as Jason and Roger returned with the judge in tow, who was looking a bit frazzled. 

“Erm, well, shall we?” he asked. 

Liz tore her hands away from Vicki abruptly, and stood. “Yes, we shall.” Her tone was steel, her gaze ice, her heart stone as she strode back towards Crathorne . She took her spot next to a now less-looking pleased Jason, and took his hand. He jolted a little, surprised by her tight grip. But she made no move to lessen her hold, or even look him in the eyes. 

“Well, ah, simply say I do, Elizabeth,” the Judge instructed. 

“I do,” she said, firmly almost with some kind of certainty. Resignment. Resentment. 

“Jason McGuire, do you take this woman Elizabeth Stoddard, to be your lawful wife? To have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health until death do you part?” 

“I do,” Jason responded, his gaze now fully on Elizabeth. He fetched the ring she had rejected the day before from his pocket. Liz still refused to look at him, as he slid the ring onto her left hand, covering up the small white line that was the last remnants of Paul Stoddard’s ghost. 

“Then by the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” Judge Crathorne said, with a wiry smile. 

Only then, did Elizabeth turn. Green eyes glassy with tears but her expression till tinged with anger, that fierce stare she was forever known for. A tear slipped down her cheek as Jason placed his knuckle under her chin, lifting it upward. He had won. The kiss was brief, but hard, lasting only a second or two before Liz turned away, to look over at her forlorn witnesses.

And Roger Collins and Vicki Winters started back, watching as Elizabeth Stoddard died, and was reborn as Mrs. Jason McGuire. 


	2. Honeymoon From Hell

There was supposed to be some sort of party. That was how these sorts of events were meant to go. Something grand enough and worthy of this oh-so-momentous occasion with several dozen party guests all giving their best wishes. There should be some sort of soft music for a dance or two, maybe even a cake. Something like that. What instead happened was a rather dower affair of fetching luggage to put into the Oldsmobile while listening to the _uplifting_ soundtrack of Carolyn Stoddard’s sobbing accompanied by the sounds of comfort from Victoria Winters and the unhelpful baritone of Burke Devlin. 

Elizabeth had stood outside Carolyn’s bedroom door for some time, suitcase in hand, unable to cross the threshold but unable to walk away. Her hand was on the doorknob when it suddenly twisted. 

The door opened, and there was Burke. He quickly shut it behind him before she could even peak into her daughter’s room. He cleared his throat, clearly wishing the floor would open up and swallow him and spit him out a thousand miles away. “Uh, Mrs Stod--” his voice ground to a halt as he choked on her former name. The mistake was most certainly not lost on her as she cringed a little. 

“ _Liz,”_ he tried again. “I don’t think...Carolyn’s not in the best place and I don’t know if--Look what I’m trying to say is--”

“Just tell her I love her,” Liz interrupted, voice wavering. “Tell her we’ll talk when I come back. Please Burke.” 

Burke nodded, solemnly. “Sure thing, just--” he paused, eyes darting to the side. He suddenly scowled. Which could only mean that her new husband had made an appearance. Glare never wavering, Burke said, “Just be careful, Liz.” 

Elizabeth nodded. “I will. And thank you Burke.” She then turned, and there stood Jason. 

He still was looking none too happy. That infamous smirk of his was absent, replaced with a fierce and pointed stare and gritted teeth. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his trousers, still dressed in his wedding attire though he opted to switch from his tailcoat to a more comfortable blazer. “Shall we?” he asked, ignoring Burke entirely. 

Liz didn’t respond, only turning on her heel and marching past him to head down the hall to the main staircase. Jason moved to follow her when Burke Devlin grabbed his forearm in a vice like grip. “If anything happens to Liz, anything at all. A paper-cut. A broken nail. Anything. There isn’t a force between heaven and earth that can stop what will happen to you. Am I clear?” 

Jason smirked dryly and wretched his arm away. “Quite clear, Mister Devlin.” 

As much as Burke wanted to damage that damned smirk with a good right hook, he allowed the Irishman to walk away with his face intact. For now.

Liz was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. The house was quiet, aside from the occasional muffled cries that were lost in the usual creaks and moans of the mansion. Her jacket was already on, his trusty trench coat lay waiting in a heap on the side table. “Let’s go,” she said, simply, meeting his eyes with that cold stare. Any other man might have froze or faltered mid stride. 

But Jason McGuire wasn’t any other man. 

He was quite used to the intensity of Elizabeth’s eyes. 

He picked up his coat throwing it on before offering out his arm to Liz. “Shall we--”

“And don’t expect any pleasantries from me,” Liz said coolly, and off she strode out the great halls of Collinwood. 

\----

The ride to Massachusetts was long and full of traffic and silence. Jason had made attempts at engaging in conversation. It was Liz’s first time off the estate in eighteen years, wasn’t that exciting? Wonderful, even? _‘I suppose’_ was her only response. And she had perhaps said three more words since. Just staring out the window at the other speeding cars on I-95 as the scenery changed from Maine’s misty greys and evergreen pines into the browns and reds of New Hampshire before melting into the cool tones of Massachusetts proper. He tried, lord knows he tried. Anything at all. The weather. Her dress. The license plate of the Volkswagen they were stuck behind for fourteen miles. But Liz remained silent. 

It was perhaps the longest journey of his life and he had traveled from Ireland to New York by boat as a young lad. But the five hours to Cape Cod seemed like an eternity compared to the few days on board a creaking vessel. 

Things did not improve even as they drove up to the hotel. Not that there was anything wrong with the setting, quite the contrary. It was a new and luxury building, complete with no less than two swimming pools and private lake access, bathed in golden street lights to make it stand out against the rapidly darkening night. Nothing but the best for his honeymoon, of course. But Liz’s frown soured more as he parked the car. He gave her a side glance but decided not to push it. Yet. 

Jason stepped out and moved around the front of the car, his hand had just grazed the passenger door handle when Liz threw it open, slamming it slightly into his chest. Well chivalry was certainly not dead but Liz was quite intent on murdering it. He grunted a little, but managed to keep his smile plastered to his face. 

Elizabeth strode out of the car, walked to the trunk and threw it open. She grabbed hold of her suitcase, and only hers, and without so much as a ‘shall we?’continued her silent march towards the entrance of the hotel. 

And so it begins, thought Jason.

The newlyweds walked into the hotel’s lobby. It was obviously very grand and opulent. No doubt it was costing Jason...well, Liz really, a pretty penny to stay here for a week. The receptionist was a bubbly looking girl no doubt hurting her cheeks with that smile. “Name please?” 

“Under McGuire,” Jason said with a charming little smile, leaning on the counter. “Mr. and Mrs. McGuire.” 

Liz let out a bitter laugh. The receptionist seemed a bit started at the sound. Eyes darting between the grinning Irishman and the rather gloomy woman at his side. 

Jason chose to ignore Liz’s little outburst. “It’s our honeymoon, isn’t that right, my dear?”

Elizabeth just glared up at him. “Yes.” Her voice was flat. 

“Oh, erm, congratulations,” the girl tried to say earnestly, but judging by the look on the woman’s face, the less said about the honeymoon the better. She handed them two sets of keys “W-Would you like a bottle of champagne sent up?”

“Yes!” Jason said brightly. 

“No.” Elizabeth said at the same time. 

They both exchanged harsh looks. A non-verbal spar happening just between their eyes before Liz gritted her teeth and turned back to the now worried looking girl. “Champagne would be fine.” 

She snatched the other key out of Jason’s hands and practically flew to the elevator. Jason bristled, before throwing the receptionist another grin and hastily followed his wife before she got into the lift alone.

They reached the suite shortly afterwards. Liz stared at the room blankly. It might have created a more arduous reaction from another woman; any other woman. But certainly not her. It was spacious, impeccably decorated in shades of lavender from the curtains to the matching bed sheets. Soft white furniture and a carpet to match. A gentle lovers paradise optly designed for romantic liaison, anniversaries and honeymoons. 

Jason smiled approvingly at the surrounding and set their luggage down. “Isn’t it charming?” he asked, sounding far too delighted. 

Elizabeth didn’t answer. Elizabeth didn’t even bother to look at Jason. In fact, she moved towards the bed, picking up her suitcase with her left hand and scooping up a pillow with her right without breaking stride. She walked straight into the en suite without breathing a single word. 

Jason watched, puzzled,“Liz wai--” And slam went the door, nearly catching his nose. “Liz what are you doing?” 

Her voice came through, slightly muffled. “I am not staying in this room with you.”

Jason blinked, and grabbed hold of the door handle. “You’re not thinking of sleeping in there?” He then heard the click of the lock sliding into place

“Oh yes I can.” came the reply. 

He twisted the doorknob, to no avail. “But you can’t--Liz, be reasonable,” he implored, but there was only a haughty laugh in retort. He switched tactics, his voice growing softer. “Liz, I’m not going to hurt you. Is that what you’re worried about?”

A moment of silence. “No.” 

Worryingly, she didn’t sound too certain about that. He chewed the inside of his cheek. He was many things, he wasn’t naive to that. A cad, a scoundrel, all those slimy descriptives. But he wasn’t that sort of man. She knew that. ~~_Didn’t she?_~~ “I won’t touch you. You have my word.” 

“Your word!” She scoffed. “Good. Night.”

Jason sputtered a little, twisting the doorknob again in frustration. “And how am I meant to brush my teeth?!”

“That isn’t my problem.” And that was Elizabeth’s last word on the matter. He knocked. He talked. He yelled. He begged. She would not entertain his words and most certainly would not open the door. 

“Fine,” he sneered. “You win. For now.” Elizabeth did not answer. Grumbling Jason sat on the edge of the bed and yanked at his tie, fumbling to loosen the knot. She couldn’t stay there forever. They were going to enjoy this week, goddamnit, even if it was going to be like pulling teeth. 

A knock on the door jolted him a little. He stood, pulling his tie off as he walked towards the door. He flung it open, and there was a meek looking bellhop standing there with a bottle of bubbly and a bucket of ice. “Erm, Mr. McGuire?”

Jason snatched the bottle and bucket from the young man. “Thank you,” he said curtly. Balancing the bottle precariously in the crook of his elbow he dug through his pockets to find a crumpled up ten and tossed it towards the kid. “Oh, is there some sort of...restroom anywhere else in this establishment.”

“Yeah, um, hallway by the elevators on the first floor,” the boy said. “Why do you--” 

Jason quickly cut him off. “Thank you kindly. Good evening.”

The boy nodded and practically rushed off. 

Jason shut the door, placing the bottle into the ice and placing it on the nearest flat surface. Why let good champagne go to waste like that? 

Elizabeth could hear him pop the cork from the bathroom, heard him swear softly as no doubt it bubbled over and heard the grumbling as he changed into his pajamas, accented by his belt buckle crackling against the furniture. Good. She hoped he was having at least an inconvenient time. It was the least the universe could do. 

She had changed out of her wedding dress quickly, kicking the silky fabric into the corner of the tile. It was a lovely dress, but it was tainted now. Like everything else. Tainted by Jason McGuire. Her whole life had been, hadn’t it? She’d throw it away once she got home. Or burn it. She dressed into her nightgown, and sat on the edge of the bathtub to brush her hair, freeing her waves. Of course it did nothing to relieve the pounding in her head. 

Five days. She’d just have to survive five days and then--

\--and then what? Things would be back to normal? It wouldn’t ever be normal again. Never ever. What sort of normal world could Mrs Elizabeth Collins-McGuire live in? 

This was only the beginning. Till death do they part.

“Why didn’t you let me die?” she whispered, barely above her breath. She said that to Vicki didn’t she? Why didn’t she? How was this life going to be better than eternal peace?

She shook her head. No. No she couldn’t think like that. She was married to Jason now, nothing was going to change that. But she couldn’t let him dominate every second. This was the very start of that; her strange rebellion, sleeping in the bathroom. Yes. There would have to be little victories like this or else she’d go mad. 

Placing the rather fluffy pillow into the bathtub, Elizabeth climbed in, holding her robe close as she did so. Surprisingly it wasn’t as tight a fit as one would expect; she was rather small after all, and it seems rather disgustingly, the tub was built with two occupants in mind. She used her robe as a blanket and laid down her head. Plans racing in her head for when they got home.

A pang in her chest. Home. Collinwood. Would Carolyn be there? Or would she be gone forever, disappearing into the sunset with that biker? 

Liz gasped, suddenly aware of wetness on her cheeks. She could see her so clearly. Her poor daughter, shaking and sobbing, the little silver gun clasped in her hand. Aimed straight at Jason’s back. Her little girl driven to murder, all for the love of her mother. For all of Carolyn’s good intentions, Liz knew Jason would hold this against her; against both of them. Little victories? Rebellion? How could she have that when Jason now held a direct threat against her beloved daughter?

Elizabeth choked on a sob, hand quickly covering her mouth so that the man beyond the door wouldn’t hear. 

But he did hear. 

Jason lay in bed, half drunk with a glass of champagne overturned on the side table. His gaze glued to the bathroom door, and the little light coming from the bottom of it. The muffled crying echoing in his ears, keeping him from any sort of peaceful sleep.


	3. Who's Love and Loyalty?

_ “What will you do, if-if I don't go?” Carolyn’s voice trembled slightly, looking away from him. _

_ “Why then, I’ll ask Mrs.McGuire to make the request personally.”  _

_ Carolyn shook her head, defiant still. “She’ll never do it.” _

_ “No?” Jason’s tone was sharp, pointed and yet slightly amused. Always amused. “You thought she’d never allow me into Collinwood, didn’t you? Yet I’m here.” He moved closer. “And then you thought she’d never marry me didn’t you? But she is.” He chuckled lightly, but the sound echoed in the young girl's head. “You think she won't ask you to leave?” His voice grew bitter then. Sick of their little game. “Don't be ridiculous.” _

_ Carolyn could feel the tears and the pain bubbling over. And yet still, she persisted as her heart was breaking. Her voice trembling. “I know she wouldn’t.” _

_ His voice was like red hot iron, piercing her soul. Slicing her to bits and leaving nothing but bloody ashes in his wake. “Because of her love and loyalty to me she can deny me nothing.”  _

**_Love and loyalty._ **

With pained recollection Carolyn had confessed what he threatened to Vicki and to Burke. Even though they both insisted her mother would never allow that to happen, Carolyn had to get out of that house. She couldn’t stand it a moment longer. Each second spent in Collinwood felt like poison under skin.  ****

“Where are you going to go?” Vicki demanded. “Not away with Buzz.” ****

Carolyn frowned and shook her head. “No. Not yet.” She looked down, biting her lip. Where would she go? Stay with Burke, maybe, and she could tell by the look on his face he was about to offer. But even he was tainted by tonight by being here, by being witness to this sham. ****

But there was someone else, someone who was reliable when she didn’t deserve it and gave advice when she claimed she didn’t need it. “I’ll--I’ll go to Joe’s.”  ****

Vicki opened her mouth, no doubt to argue or fight but she swiftly closed it again. Joe lived on the other side of town, sure, but better to know where Carolyn was than having her on the back of a motorcycle heading to God knows where and fast. “Fine.” ****

Burke offered to drive her, neither of the witnesses trusted Carolyn to operate a motor vehicle at the moment. She agreed, quickly throwing a few things in a bag and avoiding a rather raging and drunk Roger in the halls. 

As they drove across town, Carolyn stared out the window. Forests gave way to the hilly roads she knew so well. to the sturdy houses of Collinsport fortified with brick and sheetrock and whatever else. How is it that these little houses held stronger than the supposed mighty house on the hill? Lack of ghosts probably. She could see brief flashes of life in the open windows. Dinners and televisions flickering, people walking through their lives unaware of the storm clouds that seemed to cover the whole damned town in Carolyn’s mind. 

Burke finally cleared his throat. “I’ll phone when your mother gets back, so you can come home.”

Carolyn didn’t answer.

Burke tried again. “She came by to say goodbye to you, before she left. I didn’t think you wanted to see her.”

A painful, single laugh this time. Better than nothing.

Once more. With feeling. For the woman he’d grown to respect. “ Your mother said she loved you. That she wants to talk to you when she gets back.” 

Impossibly blue eyes finally snapped away from the window to stare deep into his soul. As if they were seeing all his sins and schemes and lies and yet—their intensity seemed to soften, like she found something genuine in his sweet words for the first time since they met. Burke’s eyes quickly darted away to look back upon the road, the Haskell homestead finally appearing on the right. 

“Thank you, Burke,” whispered Carolyn. 

“Anytime,” came the reply, and by god did he mean it. 

\------

Joe Haskell didn’t expect to see Carolyn, broken wrist, smudged makeup and party dress on; leaving Burke’s car that night. But after their little ‘talk’ earlier that day he wasn’t exactly surprised. In fact, when Vicki rang he readily allowed his ex-girlfriend to crash at his place for a few days without so much as a second thought. 

With an odd nod of unity at Burke, the feeling of dread that had seeped into Joe at the Blue Whale was now overflowing. But he tried to push it all down. He couldn’t drown in it, not now. He brought her inside, and she quickly dropped her little bag to the floor. 

Joe set about giving up his couch to accommodate the Collins heiress while Carolyn awkwardly stood in the living room. Not that she was a stranger to this place. Oh if that sofa could talk. But now so much was different. Joe and her ending things, Burke and Buzz and...Maggie. 

_ Maggie… _

She couldn’t imagine how Joe was feeling but it was probably more horrid and strange than the uncomfortableness she had at this very moment. 

“Thanks for letting me stay,” she said meekly, as Joe finished creating her makeshift bed out of cushions and blankets.

He gave her a sad little smile, paired with that classic Joe shrug. “It’s no problem.” 

A pause. Tension that not even a knife could cut. Finally Joe coughed, breaking the silence. “Look, you can stay as long as you like but...I don’t think your mother’s gonna let him kick you out. She loves you.” 

**_Love and--_ **

Carolyn’s face grew dark, rage and tears filling her eyes. “You don’t know how she’s changed, Joe. She’ll let him do whatever he wants.”

Joe rubbed the back of his neck. “Not when it comes to you. You’re everything to her.” He liked Mrs. Stoddard. Always had. Sure she was his boss and for a time, the mother of his girl, but even beyond that, she was a good woman. A great one, even. Odd, for staying inside that spooky house, but still. Great and kind. “She could lose faith in everything else but not you, Carolyn. Her loyalties are always with you.”

**_Love and loyalty._ **

Carolyn wanted to argue with him, wanted to scream and shout about the past few months and how everything is worse now. 

But.

It felt stupid now. Felt silly and stupid. And she felt even more silly and stupid. “Maybe,” she relented, before flopping down on the sofa. 

Joe sat beside her, arm draped over the back. “So, was the wedding that bad?”

Carolyn choked on a laugh “The judge was creepy, and Burke and Uncle Roger looked like they were ready to be shot. Vicki was trying to keep things calm and Mother--” she looked down. “Mother looked like a ghost. I’ve never seen her so vulnerable. Almost afraid. And then I tried to shoot Jason--” 

Joe practically jumped up off the couch. “You what!?”

“--The gun jammed,” she said, very meekly. 

Joe groaned, his head falling in his hands. “Jesus Christ, Carolyn.” Okay, now it was a nightmare. He expected the worst and somehow this surpassed it. “What good would that have done?” 

Carolyn didn’t answer, she just stared stone faced. “I’d like to go to bed now,”

“Carolyn--”

“I’d LIKE to go to bed.”

Joe sighed. Nothing she said would have been able to justify that. And nothing he could say could ever change her mind that it was the right thing to do. This conversation was over. But there was always tomorrow. “Sure. Sure, go ahead.” He stood, rubbing his eyes. “G’night,” He walked about from the sofa, now more exhausted than ever.

“Joe?” she called.

He turned. “Yeah?”

“Thanks,” her voice trembled a little, but it was sincere. Emotional whiplash. As per usual with Carolyn Stoddard.

But Joe Haskell was used to that. He gave her a wiry smile. “No problem, Carolyn.”

The fisherman flicked the light switch and vanished down the short hallway to his own room, leaving Carolyn in the relative dark. 

Love and loyalty. Time would just have to tell where exactly Elizabeth’s love and loyalty truly lay. All Carolyn could do was hope that it would never belong to Jason McGuire. 


End file.
